Too Long in the Sun
by HauntedPast
Summary: Sunshine and Rev mess with Petey at lunch. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Remember the Titans_, but I think those that worked on that movie were brilliant, and I have to thank the real life people for inspiring such a story.

This fic is a Rev/Sunshine story, if you squint. They could be just messing with Petey, or they could really be in a relationship. You decide. If you want me to write a sequal, _review_ and let me know. ; ) It's based on a cafeteria scene in the movie. Hopefull I got all the dialogue right.

x

x

* * *

x

_**Too Long in the Sun**_

x

* * *

x

x

Petey walked over to the table, taking a nervous gulp and hoped that no one could see the food tray quivering in his weak and clammy fingers.

He set his tray on the table quietly, trying to seem inconspicuous and not startle anyone.

"Hi, Petey," Rev said, never really taking his eyes off his plate and what he was doing.

"What's up, man," he replied in a mumble, eyes intent on his target.

He sat and situated himself, resting his arms on the table around his lunch tray and completely missing Rev's self-satisfied smile of innocence.

"Heeey," he said to Ronnie, in a sort of hesitant, gentle way, not too, you know, _friendly_ but nice enough.

He got a nod from Sunshine, whose mouth was full of food and whose fork was at the ready to stab another vegetable.

Petey pounded his fist a few times on the table, lightly, as sort of a confidence booster before he eased into conversation, the first one he'd had since the locker room and the other quarterback's ceremonial nickname crowning.

"Sunshine," he began, gaining the attention of the blonde across from him immediately due to his hesitance. An inquisitive listener. "Not like I care or nothin', but bein' your roommate and all, uh," he paused.

His halting speech caught Rev's attention, and the original quarterback frowned into his food, remaining inconspicuous in his suspicion despite the looks being thrown around the table.

"You was just messin' with Bertier, right?" Petey smiled a little awkwardly, trying to seem harmless. "You, you, you,you were just messin' with his mind, right? You not really—" he cut himself off, substituting any harsh names with a euphemistic wave of his hand.

Sunshine, smiling inwardly at his friend's apprehensive stumbling words, caught Rev's expression out of the corner of his eye and saw him giving Petey a confused side glance, as if asking, 'Petey, what the heck are you try to ask?'

"What are talking about, Petey?" Ronnie asked, enjoying the panicked presence of mind that his friend brought to the table. He lifted his fork in question, and saw Rev swallow a chuckle. Petey looked rather nervous, and a bit skittish. Sunshine gave Petey a nice, confused look, just to be difficult.

Rev looked at the blonde, very aware of what Ronnie was doing with Petey and enjoying every moment of it, even as he brought food to his lips in what he hoped was a sensual gesture. Ronnie could kill him later. Petey's awkwardness was priceless.

"Look, man, it don't matter to me. You know, if-if," Petey was getting desperate, if his waving arms and hands were any indication, and Rev wondered if his friend would ever get the right words out, or any words at all.

"You know, if," Petey's hands were out in front of his, in the air above the table, and he flipped one hand into the other, like he was catching a ball. Words were not his strong point. He kept gesturing back and forth from himself to the blonde in question, and he seemed to be digging himself into a deeper hole each time, with every sweep of his hands.

"I just gotta know, you know, uh," his words died in his throat at the patient expression on Ronnie's face.

"If it don't matter," The quarterback said, shaking his head a little and gesturing with his pork skewered fork, a sly smirk hidden in his features. "What's the big deal?"

Ronnie's eyes traveled across the table to Rev's, and he had to fight back the smile he felt coming on when he saw the amused grin hiding in the boy's eyes, and in his slightly quirked lips.

"I gotta know," Petey pressed, his eyebrows shooting up in expectation, a sort of desperate grab for answers he didn't want, in a no-more-mister-nice-guy routine. The boy hadn't even touched his food yet.

"Know what?" Ronnie questioned, the very picture of bemused innocence with his pretty blue eyes and docile smile. Of course, Rev's bad influence wasn't helping any. The other quarterback was watching him, too, waiting to see what he would say.

"You know what I gotta know," Petey said, his voice rising in volume just as his body rose from his seat. "Don't mess with my mind!"

Despite having his roommate flipping out in front of him, in front of everyone and making a big scene in the dining hall, all Ronnie could see was the smirk that was slowly winding its way around Rev's lips. That boy drove him crazy. Poor, oblivious Petey: the curiosity of a five year old, as well the intelligence. Ok, to be fair, the boy was very smart, but some things, those blatantly obvious things that danced around in a hula skirt in plain view serving everyone Maui's, he just didn't get.

Another friend to his right leaned over, bread in his hand, and right in front of Petey, calmly explained, "That white coach been keepin' Petey out in the sun for too long, bro."

Sunshine had to smile at that.

Petey looked around, seeing everyone staring at him, wondering what the outburst was about. He quietly sat back down, keeping his eyes glued to the food on his plate, and meeting no one else's glances. He started eating without another word.

Sunshine smiled into his wrist, his fork poised to stab another head of broccoli. He smirked and met Rev's laughing eyes, and made sure Petey was looking before he winked at the other quarterback. That left Petey sputtering with astonishment, and the blonde could just see the wheels turning. He doubted the boy would believe the sun theory any longer.

x

x

* * *

x 

x

End.

Hope you liked it. Wrote it while watching _Remember the Titans_ at the beach.

**_REVIEW!!!!!!_**


End file.
